Vote Page for Kong's Design in Tokyo Mew Mew/King Kong Crossover
Attention King Kong fans and Tokyo Mew Mew fans I'm making a crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew and King Kong like here's the story: The Mew Mew's are enjoying a day at the beach as they take to the ocean on a motor boat. They then fall asleep however the boat is pulled out by the waves and when the Mew Mew's woke up they find themselves far from the beach and they come upon a storm where they fall over board and washed ashore stranded on an island called Skull Island where they encounter several prehistoric creatures and a giant ape called Kong who is the god of the island. The girls also learn that while Kong is the Guardian God their is also the "Devil" who lives on the island. This gets the attention of Kishu/Dren who wants to take control of the this "devil" creature to one up the Mew Mews. Meanwhile Ryo/Elliot and Keiichiro/Wesley with the help of a sea captain named Englehorn (a character from the King Kong franchise) go out to find the girls. It takes place between episodes 19 and 20. In 19 they were at the beach for summer vacation, so having another adventure involving the ocean would make the most sense during that time. And Kong will bond with Bu-ling/Kikki since she's fused with a monkey. So she'd be able to communicate with him. And since you guys voted that Kong would be an oversized-gorilla (like in the 1976 film and the 2005 film) which existing design do you guys think should be used as a placeholder for Kong's design in the crossover until the real design is made and which design would fit the tone, style, atmosphere, and color of Tokyo Mew Mew? *The Original 1933 design *The King Kong vs. Godzilla design *The King Kong Show design *The King Kong Escapes design *The 1976 design *The King Kong Lives design *The Mighty Kong design *The 1998 Mighty Joe Young design (since according to Rick Baker the suit and design of Joe was his way of getting back at Dino De Laurentiis and Carlo Rambaldi for not letting him fully realize his ape suit concept for the 1976 remake of King Kong. He stated in several interviews that this is the suit he always wanted to make for a Kong film) *The Kong: The Animated Series design *The 2005 design *The Joe DeVito design *The Kong: King of the Apes design *The MonsterVerse design *The Ready Player One design *The HewyToonmore design Which existing Kong design would fit with the tone, style, atmosphere, and color of Tokyo Mew Mew and fit Kong's design in the crossover? The Original 1933 design The King Kong vs. Godzilla design The King Kong Show design The King Kong Escapes design The 1976 design The King Kong Lives design The Mighty Kong design The 1998 Mighty Joe Young design The Kong: The Animated Series design The 2005 design The Joe DeVito design The Kong: King of the Apes design The MonsterVerse design The Ready Player One design The HewyToonmore design Category:King Kong Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Voting Pages